The secret
by Amazon Star
Summary: Andromeda discovers a secret that will change everything. Written for the Fic Exchange on The Dark Lord's Most Faithful Forum.


Here's my entry for Gamma Orionis's fic exchange on The Dark Lord's Most Faithful forum! I was supposed to write for lella7, whose preferences went as following:

Favourite Pairings: Bellamort, unrequited but not totally unrequited Belladolphus, Lucissa, Tonks/Remus. Non-romantic: Black sisters, Bellatrix and Rita Skeeter (as friends or enemies)

Prompts: "We are ever striving after what is forbidden, and coveting what is denied us." "The fiercest anger of all, the most incurable, is that which rages in the place of dearest love." "Arm yourself, my heart: the thing that you must do is fearful, yet inevitable." "Bitterness is like cancer. It eats upon the host. But anger is like fire. It burns it all clean." The Killers/Muse lyrics

Likes: Canon compatible, angst, dramatic irony, arguments, making the baddies human whilst keeping them awesome and evil :)

Dislikes: Lucissa being destroyed by incest, affairs, abuse, sex, drugs, rock-and-roll… you get the idea. Bellatrix with anyone except Voldemort or Rodolphus. Incest.

I picked the Black sisters from her list of favourite pairings and I was inspired by Resistance by Muse. I hope you like it, Lella!

_Is our secret safe tonight_

_And are we out of sight_

_Will our world come tumbling down?_

_Will they find our hiding place_

_Is this our last embrace_

_Or will the world stop caving in?_

* * *

The spacious room was illuminated by candlelight. Many couples were gliding gracefully on the dance floor. The Malfoys were hosting a ball, and all the pureblood elite was present. Andromeda was watching her little sister, Narcissa, who was dancing with Lucius Malfoy.

At age fifteen, Cissy was very naive and she believed in fairytales. She wanted to be the next Mrs. Malfoy, and the chances were that her wish would come true.

_"They make such a cute couple! It's a shame I can't dance with Ted… If someone discovered our secret, I could never see him again," said Andromeda to herself._

She was amused when she saw that Bellatrix was flirting with all the boys, except her fiance and the Dark Lord. Bella knew how to attract men, and it seemed that all of them were bewitched by her charms.

"Only the Dark Lord never paid her any attention. He is always occupied with discussing business," thought Andromeda.

Suddenly her enemy, Rita Skeeter, reached her side.

"Andy, it's so nice to see you," said Rita with sarcasm.

"What do you want?" Andromeda asked in annoyance.

"Andy, don't be like that! I need to tell you something," said Rita with a fake smile.

"What is it? It better be something important, because I don't have time to waste with you!"

"I know from a reliable source that your sister, Bellatrix, is no longer a virgin. I was told that she is the mistress of the Dark Lord," whispered Rita, smirking.

"You know this is just a stupid rumour! Bellatrix would never sleep with anyone besides her husband!" Andromeda said with conviction.

"Are you so sure about that? You know that you can't keep a bad girl down! Bellatrix is wild and she likes to break the rules. The Dark Lord is a powerful man, so I understand why he chose somebody like her. I'm sure that the Daily Prophet or Witch Weekly will love to do an article about Bellatrix and her famous lover!" replied Rita with a sadistic smile.

"What do you want from me, Rita? How can I pay for your silence?" Andromeda asked defeatedly.

"I want to meet Barnabas Cuffe, the editor of the Daily Prophet. He is the only person who can make me famous."

"Barnabas Cuffe? I know him, he is one of my father's acquaintances. I could talk to him about you if you don't tell anyone about my sister!" cried Andromeda.

"So I guess we have a deal. It's a pleasure doing business with you! I must go now, I'm a quite busy person," Rita shot as she left.

Andromeda was shocked by the rumour. _"It can't be true, Bella would never do that! She told me many times that I should give my virginity to my husband, so she can't break that rule herself!" she thought._

She found her sister very quickly, as Bellatrix was surrounded by many boys.

"Bella, I need to talk to you… in private."

"Andy, what's the matter? I am quite busy," Bellatrix said, annoyed.

"I'm sure that Avery, Dolohov or Evan can survive five minutes without you," replied Andromeda sarcastically.

"Fine. Boys, I will be back soon. Andy wants to show me the gardens."

Once they were outside, Bellatrix asked with concern:

"What happened? You don't look happy."

"Bella, I heard a rumour about you. Normally I don't bother listening to silly gossip, but this time it is serious!"

"Don't be shy, tell me what you heard!" Bellatrix demanded.

"Well, somebody told me that you are sleeping with the Dark Lord, but I'm sure it's just a rumour!" Andromeda said, waiting for Bellatrix's reaction.

"So they found out…" Bellatrix sighed sadly.

"Bella, please tell me this isn't true!" cried Andromeda.

"That would be a lie. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not pure anymore!"

"You're a bloody hypocrite! You told me that only my husband can take my virginity, but you screwed Him! How could you?" Andromeda screamed in anger.

"I couldn't say no to Him. I don't regret anything, Andy! He is the only one who can make me feel alive!" Bellatrix shouted back.

"What about Rodolphus?"

"I don't give a damn about him! I despise him and I don't want to marry him!" Bellatrix snarled.

"Bella, you must stop seeing Him! He can destroy your reputation!"

"I don't need your advice! Stop trying to pretend you are a good girl. I know all about you and your lover, Ted," said Bellatrix with malice.

"What?" Andromeda stammered, frightened.

"Dromeda, stop pretending! Does he still call you "my darling"? I always knew you were a traitor, but I never knew you were a liar too."

"Bella, please don't hurt him! I promise that I will never pry into your business if you don't hurt him!" Andromeda begged.

"I won't hurt him, but don't you dare choosing him over your family! If you do that, I swear that I will make you regret the day you were born!"

"I'll choose our family! " Andromeda lied.

She made up her mind at that moment: she would leave her family for Ted.

_"I don't care if our world comes tumbling down! I love him too much, and I am tired of my family!" she thought_.

She never regretted her decision.


End file.
